Deathstroke slayer of men
by Temujin the Obliterator
Summary: Guns? check, Explosives? check, Swords? double check. Deathstroke's locked and loaded and ready to taken on jobs on hard targets. And for those who end up on his radar expect termination.
1. A professional

**I do not own Deathstroke that goes to DC and Warner Bros. Enjoy the story.**

His contract was his word pay him and what you want to be done will be done.

And those who he'd been contracted against would find themselves very dead very soon. For no simple man could be known as both the Deathstroke and the Terminator. Slade Wilson was far above simple high above.

He planned it out perfectly his targets was a black market dealer who'd been running guns all across the world and was really skilled at covering his tracks. He even kept to a very specific clientele seldom to take new clients unsure if he could trust them or not. And when they did meet it was often in a location of his choosing. Despite the trouble, this arms dealer had a knack for getting whatever his client wanted. Not just guns, drugs, or people. Now when you came to him you wanted something outlandish. An army of deadly assassins, a nuclear bomb, and even alien technology.

Deathstroke had found threw chasing such exotic goods and going to their users to try and track down the dealer. Most of them were real careful or failed to talk before dying. But one of them an American who was running a crime syndicate back in the states messed up. Death stroke had raided his arsenal destroying some kind of alien ray gun. Then tagged him with a tracking device and followed him for weeks. Now he'd have the opportunity to intercept the dealer called Hermes and take him out for good.

Now Hermes had asked to meet in a landlocked area of Brazil. In a building, he had built which had it's own hired security comprised of ex-special operations forces operators from across the globe. It was windowless making it impossible to launch a sniper attack from the distance and it was surrounded by tall thick electrified walls. It even had the Brazilian police on speed dial due to leaks in the government. Many in the criminal underworld referred to it as the Citadel. Most men wouldn't find this job worth five hundred grand but for Deathstroke, it would be a walk in the park.

The crime lords vehicle began to move up towards the compound a guard armed with an FN Scar L stopped the vehicle. The man approached it and scanned the vehicle with his eyes. Another man sticking a metal detector underneath the vehicle as a dog sniffed it.

Before it could continue they all turned to see a canister on the ground. The spec ops mercenary recognized it as a smoke grenade. Without hesitation, he turned his rifle on the crime lord gunshots ring out as smoke filled the area. The rest of the hired mercs held their position waiting for the smoke screen to clear however they knew a man this clever would kill them now that he'd been given the chance. One got on his walkie-talkie.

"Sharp this Ed you need to clo-"

Ed's line was cut short a blade slashing right across his neck from a figure moving in the smoke.

"Ed!" Shouted Sharp over the radio, "Damn it we gotta shut the door."

The smoke cleared as the door shut and the mercs found themselves locked outside. They turned to make sure the crime lord was dead. The driver sat there shivering. The man with Scar L knew they'd been followed but it didn't matter so he shot the driver as well.

Deathstroke meanwhile had made it inside and saw the windowless building with four watchtowers around it with spotlights. He sprinted moving fast towards the door. However, he could hear men moving around the building on patrol. Helicopters could also be heard moving in from the distance most likely it was reinforcements. Meaning the arms dealer was in the building somewhere. He needed to get in and conclude this job quickly.

He readied his own M4 assault rifle with a grip attached he then shot the hinges of the door off and moved in quickly shooting four men on the inside dead. Each receiving one shot to the head he charged ten other men in a room full of crates designed to provide cover for a shootout. Hermes preferred to stick out and kill whoever was trying to kill him as opposed to running allowing then to continue chasing him. Deathstroke could respect but against him, it was asking for death.

Easily ten men sought cover as three of them opened fire. Deathstroke moved fast firing a burst of five bullets quickly dispatching the mercs each struck in the head neck or chest. Blood flooded the floors where they stood. The other seven all popped up at the same time and opened fire. Deathstroke slid behind the cover of a crate he emptied his near-empty clip and quickly grabbed another from his belt pressed into the chamber and pulled the bolt back locking it in. He then popped off squeezing the trigger as the gunshots roared, the muzzle flash exploded, and the bullets tore through the air. In a matter of a few seconds, all seven fell dead.

Several gunshots broke out as a group of guards breached the facility. Deathstroke moved quickly over the crate for a new angle of cover from bullets. Still, three had hit his suit stopped the shots from piercing and his genetic enhancements recovered from the concussive force that traveled through. Instead of reloading, he slung out to fifty caliber Desert Eagles as he jumped over and saw a group of six performing the breach. He was quickly dodging a large volley of bullets directed in the same direction.

He pulled the trigger on both of the gargantuan handguns the kickback from the large caliber weapons nothing to him. The power-packed bullets coursed through the air colliding with the enemy mercs smashing through their body armor which included plates designed to deal the average bullets. Their bodies exploded upon impact blood, guts, bones, and brain scattering across the room. Deathstroke fired until both pistols ran out and smoke was rising from the barrel.

He heard the back door opened and turned to check if that was Hermes making a run for it instead he was met by no shortage of flashbangs. His ears rang as everything turned white but he could feel the disturbance in the air of bullets coursing through it. He drew one of his katana moving as he dodged. He recovered quickly from the impact his hearing and vision returning quickly as another group of mercs entered and outside two pave hawk helicopters landed releasing more mercs.

Deathstroke charged from cover swiftly decapitating one man who moved in with a shotgun. He then held the blade with two hands and moved faster than the other four apart of the attack squadron could react slitting critical tendons located under the arm and others across the neck. As their bodies fell Deathstroke moved fast doing a backflip as men with assault rifles squeezed their triggers from both directions. He then grabbed the shotgun from the ground a spas twelve the mercs had made the mistake of moving into the center of joining into one group. Deathstroke now had a shotgun aimed in their direction.

The terminator fired and cocked the weapon twelve times the spray shot scattering bullets across the large group smashing and ripping apart the group of mercs. Most of them were killed as the bullets ripped large holes in their bodies and shot them back to the ground. Five still stood Deathstroke threw the shotgun aside and charged with his sword. He side kicked one man hard in his ribs sliced another's armed off stole the GC36 carbine in the man's arms from mid-air and turned on the last three firing it in one hand on full auto.

As soon as that was done one man was bleeding to death on the ground and strolling to another he'd kicked into a wooden crate the merc laying on his ass. The man drew his flock and fired it five times. Deathstroke's superhuman reflexes made it easy to deflect the first three with his sword and dodge the last two as he closed the distance. He delivered the merc a hard strike across the face with the hilt of his sword. He then pointed the barrel of the G36 right in the man's face.

"Hermes he here?" Deathstroke questioned looking down at the man in his yellow and dark blue metal mask his voice changed by a microphone inside making it cold and sharp.

"Fuck you." The man cursed, "That's where."

"Do you really want to die here and now if so I will make it happen," Deathstroke replied pressing the gun's harder against the mercs head.

"He's one of us." Replied The merc, "It doesn't matter you and me both know what you'll do knowing that."

"We do indeed."

Deathstroke pulled the trigger without hesitation the blood splashing across him as he then turned knowing that meant he was going to have to kill every merc in this base. It was a very clever tactic.

He heard the helicopters preparing to take off and knew immediately what he was going to have to do to ensure this job got done. He ran outside seeing one helicopter about to take off its propellers spinning six mercs clad in all black with masks inside. Deathstroke charged one aiming a fifty caliber machine gun as it raised itself in the air along with the other one.

"Shit." Deathstroke cursed as the machine guns opened fire.

These rounds were very large, flew very fast, and struck with quite the impact. Deathstroke, however, stole a fragmentation from a dead body. Several of the rounds had already struck and as the other helicopter was moving he thought fast. Quickly chucking the grenade at the machine gunner the helicopter holding perfectly still to allow the shooter to gun down Deathstroke who sprinted back towards the building. The grenade struck the machine gunner in the head throwing him off when he got up he saw the clip missing. He was impressed with the speed and height Deathstroke was able to throw the grenade at. But ultimately he knew what was about to happen.

The other helicopter watched as an explosion broke from its counterparts gunner area causing it to save out of control crashing in the gates and exploding again. The other helicopter opened fire with its mighty machine gun bullet holes shredding the building. They kept flying around the building the Vulcan minigun's wielder laughing until the building was absolutely riddled.

The helicopter then made landfall to ensure their kill. However, it was then Deathstroke charged out the helicopter tried abandoning the men on the ground to get air again. But it wasn't fast enough as Deathstroke who'd been hit several times jumped into the passenger area next to the gunner. The helicopter rose twenty feet in the air then swerved trying to dump Deathstroke out the gunner fell out headed right for his death. Deathstroke hung on the watchtowers with their snipers took aim each armed with M82 barret fifty calls. Several rotors where shot off by some rifles Deathstroke let go hit by one bullet as the helicopter swerved out of control crashing in the distance and exploding.

Deathstroke found himself in free fall twenty feet towards the ground. He grabbed the top of the wall which was electrified so it sent a show through his body. Deathstroke let go his fall slowed but then he hit by possibly four bullets from M82 Barretts the impact strong enough to cause him to drop to his knees. Then the sound of five bullets fired from a Scar L echoed through the air. Deathstroke hit the ground motionless.

The merc carrying the Scar L stood over Deathstroke's body poking it twice to ensure he had indeed killed Deathstroke.

"Ha! Ha!," Hermes started taking off his mask revealing his identity, "Let it be known on this day the great and ingenious greek master criminal Hermes has killed the infamously lethal Deathstroke. All shall behold my-"

Hermes in his characteristic overconfidence and vanity had unfoiled an otherwise solid plan. Thus presenting the perfect opportunity for a swift and sharp strike of a knife to collide with his throat. The knife came out he dropped to his knees staring at Deathstroke who now stood above him he desperately wanted to shot kill him but found himself unable to do anything but die. The contract was complete. Deathstroke saw his face the kill was confirmed the mercs stood shocked that he was alive.

"Gentlemen, I am not here for you if you wish to continue I invite you to do so but if you value your life there is no more cash to be earned I suggest you leave."

There was silence Deathstroke had a tight hold on his knife ready to kill anyone who got a smart idea. But there was a slow shuffle of men who turned and left as Deathstroke was right there was no money to be made with their employer dead. Mercy wasn't a defining characteristic of the man behind the yellow and dark blue mask. But those men were like him soldiers turned mercenaries collecting paychecks from putting bad men in the ground. And the contract didn't state he had to kill them all he didn't kill if there was no money to be gained. After all, Deathstroke was a man of reason and justice not some petty murder but a professional.

I wrote this because I wanted to write a fun action story about a badass mercenary. I plan to continue this story further. And it'll be an action story threw out possibly Deathstroke being the only DC character featured making it a true Deathstroke action story solo run. **Questions, comments, or concerns feel free to express in the comments.**


	2. Framed

**Deathstroke and all DC characters in this chapter are owned by well DC and warner bros.** **chapter two framed**

His employer preferred to keep everything to a need to know basis. He was only to be referred to as Joe no first name or title. Joe had paid Deathstroke one hundred grand up front to prove he would have the other three hundred after job completion. Deathstroke didn't care who he was a long as he got paid and wasn't asked to do something he didn't entirely agree with.

The met in some parking garage Joe had an expressionless face and overall unremarkable appearance. His eyes were hidden behind sunglasses and he lacked any facial hair.

The transaction itself was simple. Joe took out a suitcase opened it on the trunk of his car for Deathstroke to see. The veteran mercenary walked over to the case and very carefully inspected it counting every last dollar till he was sure his fee was met.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Deathstroke replied as he took the suitcase and returned to his own vehicle.

As he drove off back onto the streets on New York after the encounter had ended he took off his mask. Soon he'd be back on his private jet to return to his private island to take another job. However, he decided to flip on the radio while he was driving.

Breaking news Slade Wilson was most commonly known as Deathstroke the terminator a notorious mercenary interred in a US operation to apprehend infamous arms dealer Alexander Kosing known better as Hermes silencing the arms dealers. It is believed he took the lives of for US soldiers working undercover to aphrened the man. As to why this is senior analyst within the CIA suggest he has joined a new terrorist organization simply known as the movement. He is armed and dangerous with orders from straight from the president himself to kill on sight if you encounter this individual do not engage he is described as white-haired tall and with an eye patch.

Upon hearing this Deathstroke realized he'd been set up. He was about to turn around go back to the employer and take care of this immediately. Before he could a truck hit him from behind smashing the back end of his car. Then it increased in speed as it pushed the car through the street. Then Deathstroke found his car thrown by the force of impact. Thus it tumbled over and over again till stopping across the street metal gathered everywhere.

Deathstroke hung upside down as he began planning on how he was getting it. Then he heard his cell phone ring. This was no time to answer but it somehow answered itself and went to speaker.

"Currently you have been attacked by a group of six mercenaries contracted by the movement to kill you. There is also an FBI enhanced SWAT team reroute via van it'll arrive in five minutes. What happens next die or live is your decision. Should you escape we will discuss your predicament further." A monotone voice said over the speakerphone.

He had five minutes to kill six highly trained and experienced killers he had absolutely no information. Not to mention his heavier equipment was in the smashed trunk along with his outfit. But he had one 45 caliber Heckler and Koch USP. This had twelve rounds in it. Then there was a combat knife on his ankle. All he had to do was get out of the vehicle.

All though unknown to him five of the mercenaries dressed in black tactical gear wearing balaclavas stood all armed with UMP 45 submachine guns. The other one was in heavier armor wearing a battle suit that had an exoskeleton. On his back a flail and in his hands a Scar H with an attached grenade launcher. All the other men squeezed their triggers letting loose the bullets shredding through the vehicle.

Thinking quickly Slade got the USP from the glove compartment fired two shots at the front window. This allowed him to break through and quickly dash out the shattered glass cutting his skin. Those wounds would heal quickly.

A grenade from the launcher fired Deathstroke tried jumping clear of the blast radius but shrapnel hit his upper chest and lower right thigh. He quickly adjusted recovering quickly pulling the trigger firing off five shots taking out two men with shots to the head and neck area. He fired again forcing the rest of the gunmen to seek cover. Except for the exo suit merc who stood out in the open firing off the assault.

Deathstroke moved to try to dodge the shots but the other two surviving mercs returned fire from the cover of an armored truck they had used to ram Deathstroke's car. Deathstroke charged firing off every last round striking one merc in the forehead. The rest of the bullets directed at the exo suit merc.

The exo suit provided adequate protection against the gunfire. But Slade came fast his knife drawn ready to strike. The exo suit merc drew out the flail and swung it at Deathstroke who moved narrowly dodging the strike. Submachine gunfire broke from the armored truck. Death stroke was struck in the shoulder right as that happened flail struck him hard in the chest.

Deathstroke went to the ground and rolled dodging another strike that planted itself in the ground. Death stroke himself was injured from the strike but healing. He sprung forward grabbing the chain of the flail and yanking it. He pulled the handle out of the mercs hand into his own. He then swatted a volley of bullets directed at him with the ball of the flail. Then saw the exo suit charging and swung it right across the mercenaries head. The impact was so hard it smashed the man's face breaking all of his bones as the spikes then tore through his head splattering blood, bone, and brain everywhere. The mercenary had no head after Slade had finished.

Deathstroke then kept spinning the flail as he charged the submachine gunner who was reloading. The man decided to go for his sidearm instead to watch as Deathstroke used the flail to smash his hand leaving a mangled bloody stump. This was followed by screaming.

"Shut up!"Deathstroke told the man very firmly, "And tell me where to find your employer and I'll let you go."

However, Slade was running low on time five minutes was just about up. The merc also didn't quite his screaming and eventually passed out from shock. Deathstroke looked at the mercenaries vehicle quite possibly being his only means of escape. The enhanced SWAT team was on its way and killing feds wasn't going to help his case against killing other feds. He quickly broke into the merc truck found the keys and squeezed the gas pedal flying out of there.

The enhanced SWAT team in their van showed up much too late as they all got out. Deathstroke had left roughly a whole minute to spare.

Hours later Deathstroke had ditched the armored truck used the combat knife and shaving cream to get rid of hid facial hair. Then replaced his eye patch with black sunglass cut his hair short and threw on a baseball cap he'd stolen. Then back on the streets, he knew of multiple illegal ways to get himself out of the country and back to his island. But before he could come into contact with a smuggler his cell phone rang. He could only guess who that was.

"I see you survived good, " The voice continued, "Your probably wondering who this is. I won't say much but I'm the guy who's operation you fucked with. Those US soldiers the men in that car under the guise of customers. I could easily clear your name but the way I see it you're the only man who can take out the movement. So here's the deal you kill them and your names cleared. Understood good."

The call ended Deathstroke wasn't left with a lot of information to work with. From what he was given the Movement whatever that was had contracted him to kill the arms dealer to silence him. Then he'd become a loose end that needed tieing up. After that whomever that man on the phone was, worked some kind of cover organization whose current mission was to destroy the Movement. Deathstroke had ruined that. So what better way to get vengeance than to put the man who fucked you over in a situation where they did what you wanted of no cost to you or said person being Deathstroke in this situation would forever be hunted by both parties until murdered.

A smart man would find himself fucked many superhumans would also find themselves fucked. Either physically inadequate and would be hunted down and killed by one of the two forces. Superhumans often times depended too much on their powers and wouldn't have the intelligence to root and kill an entire terrorist cell before someone figured out how to counter their powers and kill them. Deathstroke was different from both he recognized the fact he could be killed right their right then by carefully placed snipers or a group of superhuman mercenaries. Maybe a US predator missile. But be didn't care he was going to kill as many people as he possibly could before. If that meant destroying the entire organization in the process and living another day then cheers to him.

Gotham city

Red Hood was asked to return to Gotham for an emergency meeting. And judging how he was back in town it had to be a very serious emergency. After all, he had been essentially banished.

They met on the rooftop where Batman normally met with the commissioner. Red Hood arrived late he wasn't the only one their. He saw Dick Grayson better known as Nightwing. Batwoman surprisingly, Orphan, Damien Wayne obviously, Azrael and waiting of course Batman. Those were Batman's best fighters if they were killers it would be an assassination squad. With that in mind, Red Hood had a good idea on why they had gathered.

"Alright let's cut to the chase skip all formalities I ain't oblivious to the news and neither are any of you, " Red Hood said figuring out just what they were about to do, "Are we seriously going to go after the guy who in all intent and purposes proves Vandal Savage couldn't have been Julius Vandal, Alexander the great, and Genghis Khan because he has proven through his skill and intellect that he had to be all three in his past lives."

"Yes I have assembled this team to go after Deathstroke and in all honesty, I should've done so a long time ago. Before a terrorist organization brought him into their ranks, " Batman replied, "Slade Wilson is easily the deadliest assassin to walk this world. Do not underestimate him or he'll kill you. He was last seen in New York but knowing him he's disappeared since. It's unclear what he's up to but this completely temporary team will bring him in alive before anyone else does."

"Alive, " Batwoman said in protest, "He'll kill the guards and break out of prison. And then execute his plan. That's probably apart of his plan."

"Hold up the governments sending guys to hunt him down if we get in a fight and say a SEAL team shoots him in the head while we distract and along with multiple contusions and stab wounds that wouldn't have killed him cause he's Deathstroke if a headshot from a fifty caliber sniper wasn't added on top. I didn't technically kill him the US government did and that's ok in your book right?" Red Hood replied having found the perfect loop whole, "I mean we don't have to kill him but if we keep him in the same area for an AC130 to fly over and rain death from above it solves the issue all the same."

"Wait, Jason, what are we suppose to do if we're still in the range of the AC130 because we have to keep Deathstroke in range?" Night Wing questioned.

"It's just a thought because if I recall there's a kill on sight order, in fact, we're only turning him in so he can be killed. He's literally too dangerous to be kept alive."

"It doesn't matter we won't kill him." Batman started, "I will not kill him now get to work people every minute is one he isn't."

And so the hunt for the deadliest man on the planet began.

 **While I said I wasn't going to add more DC characters. I decided what the hell let's really put pressure on Deathstroke.**


End file.
